The Starlings
Starlings are yet another team in the hunt for the 39 Clues. The Starlings are the Cahill triplets that belong to the Ekaterina branch and are one of the nine teams who were hunting for the 39 Clues. Ned, Ted, and Sinead Starling are all triplets. Sinead was Vesper Three. In Nowhere to Run, there is a mention of a Denise Starling too. Family Members Sinead Starling (former traitor) Ned Starling Ted Starling Frank Starling Mrs. Starling Eustace Starling Carla Jones Starling Deborah Starling Ann Pierce Denise Starling ''The Maze of Bones Ned, Ted, and Sinead Starling join the Clue Hunt as Team Four. While in Philadelphia, the Starling triplets are hit by a bomb set by the Holt Family at the Franklin Institute (but it was really meant for Amy and Dan Cahill). Ted is blinded and Ned has painful headaches. Sinead has scar tissue on her skin. They were knocked out and were out of the clue hunt for a period of time Into the Gauntlet The Starlings dress in Shakespearean clothes and cause the fight at the performance of ''Romeo and Juliet. ''The Medusa Plot Ted is captured by the Vespers and Sinead is at the Command Center. Ned is the only one that escapes the Vespers. A King's Ransom Ted is still captured by the Vespers and Sinead is at the Command Center. Day of Doom Ted, using Morse code by blinking his eyes, tells that "RILEY MCGRATH IS VESPER ONE". Soon Ted along with the other hostages escapes and Sinead is no longer Vesper Three. She turned Cahill again. Gallery Ned Starlingg.jpg|Ned Starling 303.png|Card 303, one of Sinead's cards Skills The Starling triplets are very good at inventing and creating new things. Ted is particularly good at drawing blueprints and planning. He invented a helicopter (said in ''Into the Gauntlet) that could land in places where the current helicopter cannot. Ned is good at coming up with fascinating equations in math and science. Sinead is good at creating gadgets and breaking codes. Clues Known to Have *0.125 fluid ounces of Iron Solute - Given to all teams in Book 1 *0.25 ounces of Zinc- stolen from Bae Oh during book 2-9 (book is not revealed) *Serum Formula - found in Book 10 during alliance with all other teams (except with Team Five, Irina Spasky, which was "unregistered" as Irina died) Family *Mrs. Starling *Frank Starling *Sinead Starling (former Vesper Three) *Ted Starling *Ned Starling *Flamsteed Starling (dog owned by Ted Starling) *Denise Starling (mentioned by Aunt Beatrice in Nowhere to Run) * Deborah Starling/Debi Ann Stapleton/Debi Ann Pierce (revealed in Countdown) Trivia *In the Franklin Institute, the Starlings were hit by a bomb that the Holts set for Amy and Dan. Ned then suffered headaches with such intensity that he cannot focus for a few minutes at a time, Ted could only see light and dark, and Sinead had large scars crisscrossing her rib cage and some huge ones covering her arms. The Starlings are the only team that did not give up their Clues to Isabel Kabra in the Gauntlet because Alistair Oh shielded them, saying they only had one Clue and that was stolen from Bae Oh . Outside the Gauntlet, Ted thought of some ideas that could help make the experimental surgeries the doctors offered them safer and had Reagan draw them up for him. *Like the Kabras, they are rich, but don't use their wealth against others. *Sinead Starling was Vesper Three, the mole. Her brothers might have been protected by the Vespers since Sinead was a Vesper, as seen in her former point of view in Trust No One. Category:Ekaterina Category:Madrigal Category:Vespers Category:Ted Starling Category:Sinead Starling Category:Ned Starling Category:Series One Category:Series Two Category:Vesper Three Category:Females Category:Males Category:Clues Category:Nowhere to Run Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 4: Shatterproof Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 3: The Dead Of Night Category:Unstoppable